Winds of Change
by Captain Blue
Summary: After a near-death experience in a Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo decides to express his true feelings for Kimiko before it's too late. Jack's not going to let up so easily, however, and vows for revenge... by removing Fire from Wind. RaiKim - COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Xiaolin Temple. Home and training place of the four Xiaolin Dragons, warriors of the four elements; Water, Wind, Earth and Fire. It is their duty to collect magical items called Shen Gon Wu, and keep them away from the forces of evil.

Our story today focuses on the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, named Raimundo. Raimundo comes from the country of Brazil from a family of circus performers. Yet, Raimundo has had a troubled past. After failing to reach Apprenticeship, he joined the Heylin side, working for the evil witch Wuya. However, Raimundo was able to overcome his dark side and trap Wuya in a puzzle box. He until recently was able to join his friends as a Xiaolin Apprentice.

Raimundo sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed. He wasn't meditating, if you could call it that. Raimundo was studying, if you call it that. Rai (as his friends call him) was re-reading the facts he had learned in his studies.

Of course, no reward came without a price. Rai kept hearing a very irritating noise; Scritch scratch. Scritch scratch. One green eye opened. Nothing. Wait...he had heard this before. Standing up, Rai waited until he could tell where _he_ was. Two...one...POW!

"Hey!" rang a voice.

Rai grinned with satisfaction.

Short, yellow and bald, Omi appeared out of thin air, holding the Shroud of Shadows in his right hand. "How did you know...?" he asked, rubbing where his nose should be with his left hand.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again;" replied Rai. "It's the Shroud of _Shadows_, not Silence."

The Xiaolin Dragon of Water paused, trying to find the right thing to say. "I was just...uh...testing you." he said with a large grin.

"Right." Rai sweatdropped. He knew Omi was not exactly the person to admit that he had made a mistake.

Omi started to walk away, Shroud still in hand. He stopped halfway out of the room, then turned back. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but Kimiko is looking for you." he said, rubbing his chin.  
Rai's stomach did a backflip. Kimiko was the dragon of Fire. Her hairstyle changed daily, yet her temper stayed the same; short and high-risk. Yet, Rai had begun to develop feelings for her, and found it harder to hide them each passing day. "Thanks, little dude."

"No problem." replied Omi, and disappeared with the Shroud.

Rai figured that he should go look for Kimiko. After all, he _hated_ sneak attacks.

Outside...

Dojo the dragon waited patiently for the Xiaolin Dragons in training. A new Shen Gon Wu had revealed itself, and it was only a matter of time before Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was able to find it. Clay, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, was the first to arrive. His usual "nine-gallon" hat was perched atop his head.

"So, what's the new Shen Gon Wu?" he asked in his Texan drawl.

Dojo raised a finger. "Ah! I can't tell you until everyone is here."

Omi landed next to Clay. He had safely placed the Shroud of Shadows back in the Shen Gon Wu Vault, since he did not want another punch in the face. He noticed Clay had started whittling a cow out of a block of wood. Omi had always been fascinated by Clay's craftsmanship, so he sat down and watched.

Rai, on the other hand, began to explore the Xiaolin Temple for Kimiko. He moved cautiously, since he didn't want Kimiko to sneak up behind him. "Where could she be?" he spoke to no one in particular.

"I believe Kimiko is outside." said a calm voice.

Rai spun around to find Master Fung behind him. The Xiaolin Master taught Rai and his friends about fighting techniques and life lessons. Rai had not really appreciated _how_ Master Fung taught these lessons, but they came in handy once in a while.

"Uh...thanks Master Fung." said Rai, rather confused why Omi would say Kimiko was looking for him. He turned and ran outside to find his friends.

Once Rai had noticed his friends (which was pretty easy, considering the size ratio between Clay and the others), he slid in line next to Kimiko as Dojo explained the new Shen Gon Wu.

"It's called the Icicle Vortex. It allows the user to summon up a blizzard and freeze the opponent."

"Well, that might be _somewhat_ useful,"mused Rai. "Seeing as Kimiko here might melt it."

Kimiko glanced at him, looking rather angered. Rai could only grin and hope he didn't blush.

"Well, let's go and get it then." said Omi, pretending nothing was happening to his left.

Dojo nodded and expanding to his 40-foot form. The four Xiaolin Dragons hopped on the dragon's back, and off they flew.


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter 2

Although the Xiaolin Dragons were on their way, Jack Spicer had reached the location on the Icicle Vortex first. Jack planned on ruling the world, but first he had to defeat those Xiaolin Losers. Wait...is that Dojo?

* * *

Dojo landed, and once the Xiaolin Quad had jumped off him, Dojo began itching like crazy. "Blast this Shen Gon Wu Rash! You guys better find that Wu soon, or I'm gonna be nothing but one giant-"

"Yeah, too much information." cringed Kimiko. She disliked it when Dojo explained his body functions in detail.

Omi pointed up to a small mountain up ahead. "I believe we have company."

His friends turned to see Jack standing there.

"Hey Xiao-Lame-os!" he taunted. "You want the Wu? Well, you're gonna have to beat me to it!"

"Jack Spicer, you taunting will not work!" said Omi.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Jack. He pressed a button on his wristband. "Jack-Bots, attack!"

A swarm of floating robots flew down to attack, but the Xiaolin Warriors were ready.

When the first few robots tried to attack Omi, nine dots glowed on his forehead. "Tornado Strike, Water!" He spun like a top, and water from the river flowing nearby surrounded him. Omi moved wildly, smashing Jack-bots as he went.

Clay had his own Signature Attack; "Seismic Kick, Earth!" Slamming his foot into the ground, a wall of rock and dirt rose up, and the Jack-bots collided into it, with a huge explosion.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Smashing his hands together, Rai was able to send a spout of wind at the Jack-bots, tossing them around like rag dolls.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!"Kimiko was able to create fire around her arms, then flung it in the form of fireballs at the remaining robots.

"Jack's getting away!" cried Dojo.

"I got it." said Kimiko. Pulling out the Tongue of Saiping, she was able to communicate with animals. "Eagle, carry!"

A bald eagle, flying around, minding his own business, suddenly dove down, and Kimiko leapt on it's back. The eagle followed Jack towards the Icicle Vortex. When Jack was about to claim the Wu, Kimiko touched it. The Shen Gon Wu glowed, indicating a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name your game, Jack!"

"Classic Battle Royal. Whoever falls off the main platform first, loses."

"Deal!"

"I wager my Fist of Tebigong against your Tongue of Saiping."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted Kimiko and Jack in unison.

The ground shook and rumbled, and began to change form. A Xiaolin Showdown was about to undergo, one that would change the lives of two Xiaolin Dragons forever.


	3. First Showdown & First Kiss

Chapter 3

The ground rose up into a platform, but not completely detached from ground level. Kimiko and the other Xiaolin Dragons were dressed in a ninja-like clothing, with symbols matching their elements.

"Gon Ye Tempai!" cried Kimiko and Jack. The showdown had begun.

"Do ya think Kimiko stands a chance?" asked Clay.

"If she can figure out what animal to call with the Tongue of Saiping." replied Omi.

Rai stayed silent. He could tell Jack was up to something. But what was it?

"Fist of Tebigong!" Jack tried to punch Kimiko, but she easily sidestepped.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Jack." Speaking into the Tongue, Kimiko called for a nearby grizzly bear. The bear reared up on it's hind legs and began its assault on Jack.

"AAAAAAAA!" screamed Jack, completely forgetting about the Fist of Tebigong. He ran for his life, with the bear giving chase. This went on for about three minutes.

The Xiaolin Dragons were laughing so hard they cried.

Wait a minute, thought Jack. Why am I running from this giant furball when I can just attack Kimiko? He turned so he was running straight towards his opponent.

"Kimiko, watch out!" called Rai.

"Huh?" Kimiko turned back to the field just in time to see Jack slamming the Fist of Tebigong into the ground, creating a giant fissure.

"Uh-oh." muttered Kimiko. Her mind froze as the fissure headed towards her, and swallowed her up.

"KIMIKO!" cried Rai. Without thinking, he pulled out a golden sword-like Shen Gon Wu. "Sword of the Storm, Wind!" Spinning the Wu rapidly, a large spout of wind rocketed Rai forward and into the fissure.

"Rai's gone insane!" remarked Clay. Why would Rai risk his life for...oh, now it made sense.

Rai continued to fly forward until he spotted Kimiko. The Tongue of Saiping wasn't in her hands, so Rai figured she dropped it before she fell. Using his free hand, Rai grabbed Kimiko's hand.

"Hunh?...Rai?"

"Kimiko, it's gonna be okay..." Rai paused, realizing he was reassuring himself as much as her. Twisting his body around, he made it so the wind from the Sword of the Storm to bring him and Kimiko out.

Omi was crestfallen. First they had lost the showdown, now two of his friends? He was so busy contemplating this, that he didn't notice Jack fly away with the Fist of Tebigong, Icicle Vortex and the Tongue of Saiping.

Clay was completely silent. He pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes, so no one could see the tear rolling down his face.

Dojo's jaw dropped. He knew Jack would do anything for world domination, but trying to get rid of Kimiko like _that_?

"What now?" asked Omi finally.

"I don't know." replied Dojo.

"Guys..." said Clay, trying to get their attention.

"I think we should go to Master Fung." said Omi.

"GUYS..." said Clay firmly.

Kimiko cringed slightly. When was the sunlight that bright? "Rai?" she asked.

Rai landed on solid ground, a good distance away from the fissure. "Kimiko, are you okay?"

Kimiko did not reply at once. "Rai...you saved me." Before Rai could do anything else, Kimiko gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Rai slowly placed his hand where Kimiko had kissed him. Still tingling. Rai shook himself out of it, and decided to take Kimiko back to Omi, Clay and Dojo.


	4. Odd Feelings

Chapter 4

Rai was laying on his bed, thinking about what had happened. His stomach had been acting up, but not like "rotten food" upset. It was something else, something...unfamiliar.

"Feeling sick?" It was Master Fung.

"With all due respect Master Fung, I'd rather be left alone."

"I understand. But you do have a visitor."

Rai sat up. Master Fung turned and left, and Kimiko entered.

"You okay Rai? She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He dared himself not to look into her eyes...her beautiful blue eyes...Snap out of it, Raimundo! He mentally kicked himself.

"Rai, as your friend, I want to know what's going on."

Rai had to decide what to say. It was either "Nothing, really, let's go get more Shen Gon Wu!" or tell Kimiko how he really felt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he felt something on his hand. He looked down, and realized it was Kimiko's. Rai looked back up at her, and she was smiling. It was then Rai realized what she was doing. Uh oh, he thought. She's trying to kiss me! He blinked, and asked himself why he considered this as a bad thing. He gave a little shrug and went along with it. Their lips were about an inch apart when...

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Clay! A new Shen Gon Wu has been...!...What are you two doing?"

Rai and Kimiko quickly turned to find Omi standing in the doorway, looking very confused.

"Uh, nothing." Rai and Kimiko replied in unison. They looked at each other and realized that they were each blushing.

"Okay then." said Omi, still slightly confused. "Anyways, Dojo detected a new Shen Gon Wu! Let's try and get it this time."

"Hey, Spicer tried to kill Kimiko! Don't blame it on her!" said Rai.

"I wasn't." said Omi.

"Hey, you guys are shouting louder than a pig in a meat grinder. What's up?" Clay had arrived, and he was trying to figure out what woke him from his nap.

"A new Shen Gon Wu's been discovered." explained Kimiko.

"And Baldy here was trying to pin our loss on Kimiko." added Rai.

"Ah, come on now, Omi wouldn't do that!...Would he?" Clay added in an undertone.

Dojo came squirming in. "It's the Spirit of Yee. It allows the user the become the opponent's fear. Very useful with the Shadow of Fear if ya ask me."

"We didn't." said Rai, sweatdropping.

Dojo scratched his chin. "You have a good point."

"Let's go!" cried Omi, and rushed off to the Vault with Clay right behind him. Dojo followed, leaving Kimiko and Raimundo alone. The two looked at each other. Rai was the first to speak.

"So...we were, uh..."

"Yeah. Look, Rai, I just want to let you know...I really like you." She walked towards the doorway. "Not just as a friend."

Rai stood there, half paralyzed. She liked him? Like that? Rai broke into a wide grin and pulled a victory fist! "Yes!" Now, this was just the part of him telling her the same thing.


	5. Ready, Set, Go again!

Chapter 5

Rai had a plan. He was going to challenge Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown. Rai was going to make him pay for what he did to Kimiko. But what should the Showdown be?

"Hey, whatcha thinking about, partner?"asked Clay.

Rai said nothing. He was too busy thinking.

"I am sure he is thinking of another way to save Kimiko."

Bam. Rai's eyes snapped open. "What did you say?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing..." replied Omi cautiously.

"Hey!" Dojo turned his head to face the quarreling Dragons. "No Xiaolin Showdowns while the Dojo is in motion!"

When Dojo landed, the four friends found no evidence of Jack Spicer.

"Hey, there's the Spirit!" Kimiko pointed to a golden, rhino-like Shen Gon Wu. It was wedged between two large rocks on top of a waterfall.

"I'll get it." said Rai. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a red-and-yellow coin. "Mantis Flip Coin!" With this Shen Gon Wu, Rai was able to flip up the waterfall to claim the Spirit...or so he thought.

Jack Spicer had arrived. His swarm of Jack-Bots hovered behind him. "Aww, man." he whined. "I wanted to get here first!" Even though Jack wished to control the universe, he still had a very immaturity issues.

Rai peered down from the waterfall to see Kimiko, Omi and Clay fighting the Jack-Bots. Rai assumed that Jack was only a few seconds away from grabbing the Wu. In fact, to confirm that statement, Rai could hear Jack's evil laugh ahead of him.

Rai broke into a run after Jack. Right before Jack could claim the Spirit of Yee, Rai went into a ballplayer-like slide and touched the Wu, which glowed in response.

"Darn it!" growled Jack. He looked up to see Rai's smug grin.

"Alright Jack. This one's for Kimiko. First one to get their opponent to fall over the waterfall wins."

"I accept! I wager your Mantis Flip Coin against my Tangle Web Comb!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The waterfall area shifted and morphed, more suitable for the challenge. Omi, Clay and Kimiko had just finished off the Jack-Bots when the Showdown began.

C'mon Rai. Please...don't die. Stay alive...for me. Thought Kimiko.


	6. Second Showdown & First Real Kiss

Chapter 6

"Gon Ye Tempai!"

Rai narrowed his eyes at Jack, who has standing a good distance away from him. I'm gonna get you, Spicer. He thought. I'll never forgive you for what you did.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Thick strands wrapped Rai into a Ninja Mummy. He cursed mentally. He had been too busy thinking that Jack caught him off-guard.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Although the small red-and-yellow coin has hidden in Rai's palm, it could still be activated. The strands from the Web Comb spilt up, and Rai flipped up and over Jack, landing behind. He heard his friends' cheering, and grinned slightly.

Jack wasn't pleased. "That won't happen again!" he spat.

Rai laughed. "Try it."

Jack tried the Tangle Web Comb again, but Rai lept over Jack again, and kicked him between the shoulder blades. Jack feel face-first into the ground.

"I'm gonna get you for what you did." snarled Rai, standing on the evil genius' back.

"What...? Trying to...ugh...defeat..."

Rai pressed his feet down harder. "Defeating! From where I was standing, it looked like you were trying to kill Kimiko!"

Jack twisted his head around. "When did you get so protective of Kimiko?" he asked, spitting blood on the ground.

Rai ignored him "Stand up." he said.

As soon as Jack got to his feet, Rai's fist connected with Jack's jaw.

"Ow! Hey!"

"I've had it with your whining, Jack!" growled Rai. "Either you'll apologize or I'll make you!"

Jack's eyes flickered from Rai's face, full of anger and rage, to Kimiko, standing a few hundred yards away. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You like her. You like Kimiko."

Rai's face turned red. But from rage or embarrassment, Jack couldn't tell. "Listen," Rai said, "My personal life is none of your business!" He tossed Jack on the ground, and something small and white flew out of Jack's mouth. A tooth.

"I'm ending this." snarled Rai. He grabbed Jack's legs, and tossed him towards the waterfall. There was a dull THUD when Jack landed. "Please...stop..." he moaned, getting to his feet.

Rai couldn't think straight. His mind was blinded with rage. In one swift motion, he stuck Jack in the chest, and the would-be evil mastermind was sent over the waterfall.

* * *

Afterwards... 

Omi rushed forward and grabbed the three Shen Gon Wu from Rai. Although he had a large grin plastered all over his face, he said nothing.

Clay hopped on Dojo (who had expanded to his 40-foot form) and Omi sat in front of him.

Rai expected Kimiko to be cheerful, but he was wrong. Kimiko's face looked similar to Rai's during the Showdown.

"What is wrong with you!" she demanded once Rai was within earshot.

"I was...uh..." No matter how hard he trying, Rai couldn't admit to getting revenge on Spicer.

"Look, just because I like you doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Rai opened his mouth to speak, but realized that her statement made no sense to him.

"C'mon." Kimiko turned and jumped on Dojo. Rai sat behind her, in front of Omi.

* * *

Once Rai was sure Clay and Omi were in deep conversation about the Shen Gon Wu, Rai scooted up to Kimiko, slipped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Look, girl. I'm sorry. I was...trying to make myself feel better about what Jack did."

Kimiko said nothing, her arms folded across her chest. Finally, she turned to face him. "Rai...you know Jack's gonna get you back."

Rai gave a little grin. "If he recovers from those injuries, that is."

Kimiko gave a little smile. "Alright." she said. "I forgive you."

"That's all I ask." Rai replied, and without further ado, he pressed his lips against Kimiko's, who gave a soft, almost inaudible moan, and returned the favor.

Dojo smirked. He had heard everything Rai and Kimiko had been saying. _Ah, young love._ He thought.


	7. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 7

When Rai woke up the next morning, he felt like he was floating on air. Quite literally, in fact. Rai looked at his feet, he realized that he had summoned an air cushion under his feet.

He checked Kimiko's room, and noted that she was still sleeping. He smiled to himself, then went outside.

It was nice and cool today, and Rai felt there was nothing he couldn't do. Keeping that in mind...

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!" Rai shot straight up into the sky, leaving Xiaolin Temple a dot on the ground. Rai hovered in the clouds for a moment, then began to "surf" downwards back to Xiaolin Temple.

"That was fun." he muttered to himself with a grin. But now to more serious matters...

Rai balanced the tray (stacked with pancakes, juice and whatnot) in his hand and he walked towards Kimiko's room.

He struggled to keep the tray on his hand as he opened the door. Keeping the door open, he pushed the tray inside with his Wind power, and lowered safely on Kimiko's bed just as she woke up.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Rai smiled from the doorway, then bonded into the room, skidding on the floor. "Good morning." he hummed, giving her a kiss.

Kimiko smiled as she picked up her juice glass. "Why are you in a good mood?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" smirked Rai, raising an eyebrow.

"I get the point." She set her glass down. "Ya know, Rai, I think we can't let anyone know..."

"About us? Kimiko, Omi won't understand! Well, maybe, but I doubt it. Our only real worry at the moment is..."

"Clay!"

"Oh, yeah, him. I think..."

"No, Rai." Kimiko hissed, her voice at a whisper. "Clay is here. Now."

Rai turned to the door to find Clay leaning against the wall. He was also, to Rai's disgust, smirking.

"How long have you been standing there!" demanded Kimiko.

"Long enough to know what's goin' on between you two lovebirds." came the simple reply.

"Clay, this is none of your business!" said Rai, now standing, in case he needed to blast his friend with a Typhoon Boom.

"I know it's not, Rai. I just like the idea of you two gettin' together." Clay grinned. "Well, that's all. See you." He walk out, leaving Rai and Kimiko to stare after him.

"He's bluffing." said Rai instantly while Kimiko frowned.

"We can't make any assumptions now, Rai." she reminded him. "After all..."

"You two are madly in love." came a sly voice from the hallway. The Xiaolin Dragons turned to find Dojo the dragon.

"DOJO!" they cried in unison.

"Yeah, I have that effect on you guys. Listen, I know about you two, and...URK!" Dojo's sentence was cut short as Rai had grabbed the dragon's throat in his fist. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy! I won't tell, honest!"

Rai looked at Kimiko as if to say; "I dunno. Wanna burn him?"

Kimiko walked over and freed Dojo from Rai's grip.

"Listen, Dojo. We said the same thing to Clay..."

"I've heard..." Dojo said sourly.

"So don't tell, got it?" added Rai.

"Alright, alright! I won't tell! Geez, you two can be nice to each other, but no to me..." Dojo slithered out of the room, muttering under his breath.

There was an awkward silence.

"We better watch ourselves." Rai said finally, as Kimiko nodded in agreement.


	8. Put into Motion

Chapter 8

Jack rubbed his swollen cheek. It still sore, but didn't sting. "So, Rai likes Kimiko." he said to no one in particular. "Interesting." He pressed a button on his wrist com-link. He moved the ice pack to his head as his com-link dialed a number. "I'm gonna need...some heavy reinforcements."

The next few days went pretty smoothly at Xiaolin Temple.

Whenever Clay caught sight of Rai & Kimiko together, he'd shoot Rai a thumbs-up.

Omi, however, was still clueless. "Just teamwork. Those two always needed to work together." he'd say.

Master Fung wouldn't give notice their "teamwork"during exercises, but he gave some notice during breaks; "You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." he once said to the young Monks.

Rai and Kimiko glanced at each other. "Er...thanks, Master Fung."

"My pleasure."

Jack drummed his fingers against his table as his Chameleon-Bot paced back and forth.

The Chameleon-Bot was a robot built and designed by Jack himself. The Chameleon-Bot could change into any person programmed into his system.

"Will you stop pacing?" Jack asked.

Chameleon-Bot looked at Jack. "Why?"

"I'm getting sick."

"When's our other reinforcement getting here?" asked Chameleon-Bot.

Just as Jack opened his mouth, there was thudding. Small pieces of the ceiling fell. A large-balloon-like figure appeared in the doorway. The doorway groaned as the figure shoved its way through.

"You called, Jack?" Tubbimora the ninja asked as he pulled his pants up to prevent them from falling down.

Jack grinned. "Gentlemen...and Chameleon-Bot." (The robot shook his fist.) "I have a plan..."

Kimiko smiled to herself. "These last few days have been..."

"Perfect?" asked Rai, who was standing on his hands. Clay had asked the Dragon of Wind to help him with some "training".

"C'mon now, Rai." said Clay, placing some plates on Rai's feet. "Not every day's perfect. Although the days you two've been having come pretty darn close."

"Tell me again why you're doing this." Rai asked as he felt weight being placed on his feet.

"I'm hungry, and Dojo's usin' the table for Wu Research." replied Clay, tying on a bib and grabbing a knife and fork.

"Nice." commented Kimiko as Rai scowled.

"This is training!" growled Rai.

"I dunno. You agreed to help."

"I didn't mean like this!"

Kimiko sighed as she left the two boys alone to argue. However, her peace was short-lived. Noxious gas filled the hallway she had just stepped into. Kimiko felt dizzy and light-headed.

"Rai...help..." she gasped right before she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was an evil cackle and the sound of rotating blades...

When Kimiko awoke, she found herself chained to a wall. This place looked awfully familiar...but before she could figure it out, an even more familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. It seems my scheme went just as planned!" It was Jack Spicer.

"For once." added a robotic voice Kimiko couldn't recognize.

"What do you want with me, Jack?" demanded Kimiko.

Jack stepped into view. "Simple. I capture you, your friends come and rescue you...but not if I destroy them first!"

Rai walked around Xiaolin Temple looking for Kimiko. "Where are you?" he called.

"Raimundo!" It was Omi. The little Monk rushed up to his friend, panting. "Kimiko...waiting for you...Wu Vault."

"Thanks." said Rai, dashing off.

Rai found Kimiko in front of the vault. "Hey! Clay and I stopped fighting."

"That's great, Rai!"

Rai paused. Kimiko's voice seemed more high-pitched and perky than he was used to. Fortunately, Rai had encountered this before. 'This is Jack's Chameleon-Bot.' he thought.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Rai wrapped "Kimiko" in a bond of wind. "Where's Kimiko!" he demanded.

Chameleon-Bot morphed back to his default form. "Jack's hideout!"

Rai felt something hit him in the gut, and was forced back. His wind bond was broken, and Rai watched Chameleon-Bot fly away with jets built into his feet.

"OMI! CLAY!"

"Whoa, hold up Rai!" said Clay, grabbing his friend by his neck.

"What's wrong?" asked Omi, looking at Rai with concern.

"Kimiko's been kidnaped...Jack's got her..."


	9. Clay VS Tubbimora

Chapter 9

Rai peered over the hedge and spied Jack Spicer's Evil Lair. It wasn't that evil, considering the Evil Lair was the basement of Jack's mom's house.

Omi, being small, had to stand on Clay's shoulders to get a proper view.

"What's yer plan, Rai?" Clay asked.

"Go in, beat Spicer's butt, rescue Kimiko, then get outta here."

"How about we just follow the last part?" shuddered Dojo, wrapped around Clay's cowboy hat.

"You are not scared, are you, Dojo?" asked Omi, looking at the snake-like dragon.

"N-no...I just never liked this place!"

Rai rolled his eyes. "Look, just follow my lead." And with that, Rai lept over the hedge, and dashed for the nearest entrance.

Omi, Clay and Dojo looked at each other. "Glad we came along, or Rai would get his butt handed to him."

Omi gasped. "Jack is going to rip Rai's buttocks off of his body!"

It was easy to follow Rai; Omi pointed out to the trail of trashed robots.

But once the trail ended...

Rai was no where to be seen.

"Rai? Where are you?"

"Up here!"

Omi looked up. There was Rai, hiding in the space between two roof pillars.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Dojo. "You should be kickin' Jack's butt!"

"I can't! Tubbimora's guarding the door!"

Clay cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care 'o him."

"Greetings, Dragon of the Earth." smirked Tubbimora, but it was hard to tell because of his mask.

"Let's get this Showdown on the road." replied Clay.

"Fine with me."

Small bits of dirt and rock formed "gloves" around Clay's hands. This was a sign he was ready to preform his signature Wudai attack;

"Wudia Crater, Earth!" A large chunk of the floor rose up, and Clay punched it towards Tubbimora.

Unfortunately, the chunk of floor hit Tubbimora square in the stomach, and due his bulk, the chunk bounced off.

Clay's jaw dropped. "I might have ta try somethin' else..."

But Clay had to no time to think, because Tubbimora body-slammed the Kung-Fu cowboy flat.

Rai, Omi and Dojo winced. "That had to hurt..."

It had to, because Rai could make up the outline of Clay's body in Tubbimora's fat.

"Geroff me!" came Clay's muffled voice. There was a dull THUD, and Clay was standing, a hard, rock-like look on his face.

"Come on, Clay!" called Dojo. "Finish it!"

"With pleasure. Wudia Crater, Earth!"

Tubbimora's eyes shrunk to mere dots as thousands of bundles of drywall and concrete zoomed towards him.

For a spilt second, Omi thought Clay could win. He changed his mind when the bundles bounced off Tubbimora and fell to the floor.

Clay started to sweat. Then he got an idea. He tossed a log of drywall at Tubbimora's feet.

The over-weight ninja tripped and fell face-first to the floor. Clay seized his chance, lept into the air, then pounded Tubbimora's back with his rock-hard fists.

"I give up!" wheezed Tubbimora. "You may pass..."

Clay dusted off his hands as the door to the next room slid open. Omi, Rai and Dojo caught up to their friend.

"I'll take the next one." said Omi. "Clay needs a break, and Rai needs to save his energy for Spicer."

Clay looked at Rai. "Do ya think he's catchin' on?" he asked.

Rai looked at Omi as the Dragon of Water walked on. "No...but he'd better, or Kimiko and I will have a lot of explaining to do."


	10. Omi VS ChameleonBot

Chapter 10

Rai started to get nervous. Was Omi beginning to catch on? Did Omi have a crush on Kimiko as well?

_Impossible..._ thought Rai. _Omi would've told me so...but then, we wouldn't be here!_ Rai shook his head furiously.

Clay frowned. "You okay, partner?"

"I don't know." Rai looked around. "Hey, where's Omi?"

Dojo opened his mouth to respond, but there was a loud BOOM.

Pieces of wood, metal and drywall flew out towards the two Wudai Warriors and the dragon. A cloud of dust followed. Luckily, Rai was able to clear the dust away with his Wudai Star WIND attack. And he there found...

"Omi!"

The bald monk coughed as he stood up. "Wudai Neptune WATER!" A fountain of H2O shot towards the empty doorway. A clanking sound of metal feet told Rai that it was the Chameleon-Bot.

"You will not get the best of me with your shape-shifting!" called Omi, leaping up to plant his foot in the robot's face. Except the Chameleon-Bot changed into someone smaller. Like Omi.

"I think he just did." said Rai with the slightest hint of laughter in his voice.

Omi (both of them) shot Rai a nasty glare as they continued to fight.

"I can't take it!" moaned Dojo. "I can't tell who's who!"

Chameleon-Bot must've heard Dojo, because in an instant, the robot transformed into...

"Master Fung?"

In that spilt-second Omi stopped his assault, Chameleon-Bot kicked the Dragon of Water away, and Omi landed in the wall, leaving an imprint.

"Ooh..." Omi put a hand to his head. "That stung..." Shaking himself out of it, Omi tried again. "Wudai Neptune WATER!" Water formed two giant fists around Omi's hands, and he began to swing the fists around at Chameleon-Bot.

But the robot was quicker. Morphing into a snake, Chameleon-Bot slithered between the water fists, changed into its default form, and smacked Omi from behind.

"I've had it!" snarled Omi, recovering from his fall. "Wudai Neptune WATER!" A spout of water pinned the Chameleon-Bot to the wall, next to the imprint Omi made earlier.

Rai and Clay cheered. If Omi was able to short circuit the Chameleon-Bot, they could move on to the next room.

"Omi...why?"

Rai froze. That voice. It was, no doubt about it, Kimiko. But that was impossible. Kimiko was Jack's hostage. "OMI! Finish it now!"

Omi looked at Rai for a moment, then nodded. The monk pulled a blue sphere from his robes. "Orb of Tornami ICE!"

A column of ice turned the water from Omi's Wudai Neptune WATER into solid ice, freezing the Chameleon-Bot (still in the form of Kimiko) to the wall.

"Take that, tin can!" Omi said as he stowed the Orb of Tornami back in his robes.

"Nice one, Omi!" commented Rai as the door to the next room slid open.

"After Hannibal Bean and his Moby Morpher, this was a part of dessert!"

"Piece of cake."

"That too."


	11. Rai VS Jack: The Final Showdown

Chapter 11

Rai felt a lump in his throat as he looked down the next doorway. It was dark, and a funny smell. Like...pudding cups. That was Jack's room, alright.

Clay noticed his friend's uneasiness. "You've been actin' weird since after I beat Tubbimora."

"So?"

Clay narrowed his eyes. "Anyways, I think you should have this." The cowboy held out a small, spherical lamp. The Sun-Chi Lantern. "It could help against whatever mechanical doo-hickey Jack's got in store for ya."

"...Thanks." Rai took the lantern and stowed it in his robes. _What_ does _Jack have in store for me? _

Rai stepped into the pit dark, fists clenched, eyes focused. "Show yourself, Spicer! I'm here to get Kimiko back!"

Silence.

Omi, Clay and Dojo stood out of the way, but still (hopefully) in range of the Sun-Ch Lantern. "Hope Rai can win." said Omi quietly.

Clay paused, remembering what Rai had told him about Omi. "Yeah..."

Their thoughts were interrupted with a loud "whirring" sound, and footsteps to rival an elephant's. Clay and Omi turned towards the source.

A giant robot, the size of the "Sweet Baby Among Us" Shen Gon Wu (when activated) appeared. Legs the width of tree thunks placed themselves in front of Rai, who jumped.

An all-too familiar laughter filled the air.

"I knew you'd get here this soon, Xiaolin Show-offs!" It was Jack. Sitting in the head of his new Exo-Bot, Jack grinned down at Rai. "I'll put this in simple terms for ya; You beat me...unlikely...I'll release Kimiko and let you go. I beat you, and you'll never see Kimiko again!"

"Shut it, Jack!" Rai growled. "I'll beat you, and take your dignity!"

"Hah! I _have_ no dignity!"

Omi & Clay fell off the bench they were sitting on.

Rai growled. "Enough talking! Wudai Star WIND!" Rai blasted the Exo-Bot with all the Wind power he could muster. The attack hit the Exo-Bot square in the chest.

"That all you got?" asked Jack with a laugh. "That didn't even scratch!" The Exo-Bot slammed a giant fist into the ground, and sent Rai flying into the wall.

"Hunh? What's...going...?"

Rai turned around. There, shackled to the wall, was Kimiko.

Her black hair was long and dirty, covering her face. Numerous scars covered her face, and her blue eyes were irritated and tired.

"Kimiko! Are you okay?" asked Rai.

"Rai?...Yeah, I'm...fine..." Kimiko gave a weak smile.

"How sweet...NOT!" One of the fists from the Exo-Bot snatched Rai and gripped him tight. "You've gotten too close to Kimiko lately. That ruins my plans to rule the world!" Jack tossed Rai into a shelf stacked with machine parts.

Rai groaned as he picked himself. "Wudai...Star...WIND!" This had to be the last of Rai's energy.

The Exo-Bot shrugged the attack off like it was nothing.

"Rai! The Sun-Chi Lantern!" called Omi.

"Huh?...Oh, yeah!" Rai pulled the Lantern out from his robes. "SUN-CHI LANTERN!"

The candle inside the lantern burst into flame, and covered the entire room in golden aura. Yellow ribbons of energy flowed from Clay, Omi and Kimiko into the Lantern, then shot into Rai. Instantly, the Dragon of Wind felt the power of Earth, Water and Fire flow throughout his body. Feeling his energy returning, Rai stood.

"Huh?" The Exo-Bot turned to face Rai. "Oh, the Lantern...no problem!"

"Wudai Crater EARTH!" Now in his Wudia Orion form (complete with a blue aura that was the same color as Kimiko's eyes), Rai smacked a large chunk of rock at the Exo-Bot's right shoulder. In an explosion in dust and dirt, the arm fell off, shooting sparks everywhere.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" cheered Clay.

Jack scowled. "Eat this!" Aiming the left arm of the Exo-Bot at Rai, Jack fired a laser at Rai.

With a mere swish of his hand, a wall of rock rose up in front of Rai, who then blasted it with fire, causing it to heat into glass, reflecting the laser. "Wudai Neptune WATER!" A gush of water hit the Exo-Bot, along with the metal bonds on Kimiko's ankles and wrists, causing them to rust.

"That's all you can do?" taunted Jack, slamming the Exo-Bot's foot down on Rai.

But the Dragon of Wind was faster. Rai sped towards Kimiko. "You never touch her! NEVER!" Rai shouted at Jack as he snapped the bonds of Kimiko, who re-gained some of her Chi from Rai. The Dragon of Fire followed Rai's lead, and changed into her Orion form, with a deep-red aura.

"Wudia Mars FIRE!" The air combust, and the left arm of the Exo-Bot snapped off from the heat.

"Hey! No fair!" whined Jack, now extinguishing the embers from the limb-less Exo-Bot.

Rai and Kimiko looked at each other. "Ready?" asked Rai.

"You know I am."

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" Slicing gales of wind cut the cables of the Exo-Bot's legs, causing the torso to fall with a loud THUD!

"O-okay, wait!" panicked Jack. "I-I'll make it up to ya! I won't pull this sorta thing again! I promise!"

Past experience told Rai & Kimiko that Jack can never be trusted. So they did the most natural thing they could do;

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

And so...

"I hope you're willing to tell Master Fung about this." said Dojo as he flew Rai, Kimiko, Omi and Clay back to the Temple.

"Only if he asks." replied Omi.

Clay said nothing. Maybe because he has falling asleep.

Omi looked at Rai and Kimiko, now "making up for lost time". "I might not ever understand how love works."

"I doubt that." said Dojo. "Just you wait."

Rai broke away from Kimiko and looked at his friend. "Tell me, did you have a crush on Kimiko?"

"Me? The Chosen One?" asked Omi, with pure innocence plastered on his face. "No!"

"Good." said Kimiko, peered between Rai's arms. "Because..."

"I know. You two are lovefowl."

"Lovebirds." came Clay's muffled voice.

"That too. Still, I must say I am happy for you two. Because if we ever need to beat Chase Young again..."

The mention of the evil prince stopped Omi for a moment, but he continued;

"Anyways, your teamwork is impressive."

Kimiko gave Rai's arm a squeeze. "I think it's more than just teamwork..."

Rai grinned in response.

"Whatever it is, it will help us with finding Shen Gon Wu." said Omi.

_Maybe even more than that..._ thought Rai as he looked up at the sky, his arm around Kimiko. _A lot more..._


	12. Pedrosa VS Tohomiko

Chapter 12

After explaining the whole kidnaping incident to Master Fung, he smiled at Rai & Kimiko.

"Well done, young monks. You are truly working together."

"Master Fung is right!" said Omi cheerfully. "But still, what would have happened if I hadn't given you the Sun-Chi Lantern?"

"Omi," continued Master Fung. "You have taken the Sun-Chi Lantern out from the vault without permission. And the Shroud of Shadows, as well."

Omi sweatdropped.

"So now, while your friends do their training, you can clean the Grand Hallway."

"Yes, Master." said Omi as he was handed a mop and bucket. "At least I still have the Orb of Tornami..."

Master Fung cleared his throat. "Omi..."

Omi sadly handed the blue orb to Master Fung, and walked off.

Clay sighed. "Well...better alive doin' chores than dead in Jack's lair."

Master Fung instructed Rai & Kimiko to "special" training while Clay was to receive training for his element.

"I have an idea." said Kimiko slyly.

"Oh?" asked Rai.

Kimiko held up a bundle of...something, wrapped in a dark gray cloth. "Just a special showdown."

"After what I've been through?" asked Rai with a laugh.

Kimiko revealed three Shen Gon Wu; the Shroud of Shadows, Golden Tiger Claws, and Star Hannabi. "Your Golden Tiger Claws against my Shroud of Shadows for the Star Hannabi."

Rai wondered why she'd pass up a chance to use a Shen Gon Wu of her element. "Cool. What's the game?"

Kimiko leaned forward, her face about an inch or two away from Rai's. In a very soft whisper, said, "First person to give the other a kiss wins."

Normally, Rai would have backed out of this sort of situation, but now... "I accept!"

The two placed hands on the Star Hannabi, and said, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

One, two, three flashes of light, and the area which Rai & Kimiko where talking broke apart from Xiaolin Temple, and floated up into the air.

"Gon Yi Tempai!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko sliced the open air, and a jagged purple-and-black portal appeared. The Dragon of Fire jumped through, and the portal disappeared.

"Predictable." thought Rai. "Shroud of Shadows!" he said. FWASH! The arena was empty for a few moments...until...

Kimiko jumped out the GTC portal. She looked around the arena. "Of course." she said with a sigh. Rai could be anywhere.

"Boo." said Rai, standing behind Kimiko.

"Aah!" Kimiko lept back. Turning, she saw Rai grinning through his mask.

"Forget the showdown challenge?" he asked casually.

Kimiko smiled. "Not at all...Golden Tiger Claws!"

The majority of the Showdown was Rai & Kimiko disappearing and reappearing. That is, until Kimiko waited for Rai to come out of hiding.

"Gotcha!" she said, tackling the Dragon of Wind to the ground. She grinned down at Rai. "Tohomiko: One. Pedrosa: Zero." With that, she pulled down her mask, and planted a kiss on Rai's lips.

And so...

"Nice game, Mr. Pedrosa." said Kimiko later as the two sat up in a tree overlooking Xiaolin Temple.

"Thank you, Ms. Tohomiko." replied Rai. His arms were around Kimiko's waist, who has sitting on his lap. "You play well...for a girl."

"You take that back, Raimundo Pedrosa."

Rai grinned. "Apologizes, Kimiko Tohomiko."

Kimiko replied with a kiss. "I accept your apology."

Fire and Wind then settled back on the tree, and watched the sun set.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kindness. Loyalty. The Bird of Paradise granted these qualities to Raimundo and Kimiko, respectively.

It makes sense, if you think about it. Raimundo has always been kind to his friends, especially to Kimiko.

Kimiko was always been loyal to her friends, never turning to the dark side, except during that showdown against Wuya for the Moby Morpher. Also, Kimiko has remained loyal towards her feelings for Raimundo.

We see these traits today, during the Chinese New Year.

Fireworks burst, filling the sky with reds, blues and greens. Dojo, as much as he wanted to, avoided flying around in the sky.

Clay walked slowly, to avoid Omi, who was running around the Dragon of Earth's feet.

"Slow down there, partner!" Clay said, carrying stacks of wrapped parcels in his arms.

"But Clay, I am most eager to open my presents! Even if I have no family..."

"We're your family, Omi." reminded Kimiko, sitting on a wooden railing.

Omi smiled. "Of course! You and Raimundo are the parents..."

Rai, who was doing handstands again, slipped and fell on his face.

"Clay is the kind older brother," continued Omi. "And I..."

"Am the annoying little brother?" finished Rai, rubbing his head as Kimiko helped him up.

Omi shrugged, the fireworks reflecting off his head. "I guess."

"Ya know, I never get tired of New Years." said Dojo, shaking a present addressed to him, trying to determine its contents.

Kimiko looked up at Rai. "I'm tired of these fireworks."

"Well, here." Rai tossed her the Star Hannabi.

"What's this for?" Kimiko asked as Rai pulled out the Sword of the Storm.

"Guess." Rai said with a wink, leading her over to the grassy field.

Like the pieces of a puzzle, Kimiko realized what Rai wanted to do. "Star Hannabi FIRE!" From the red jewel encased in the golden star, a column of white-hot fire shot into the sky.

"Sword of the Storm WIND!"

Wind & Fire collided, and the fire burst into a giant explosion in the shape of a heart.

Clay chuckled. "Well, that's one way o' puttin' it..."

Omi smiled. "Teamwork...love...I do not think there is a difference for Kimiko and Raimundo."

But Kimiko & Rai didn't even hear the words of their friends. Too busy crossing the borderline between Wind and Fire; their lips.


End file.
